


Ten Times Eames Made Arthur Come

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Ten Times Eames Made Arthur Come

**Orgasm #1:**

In a dream, of course. He didn't remember the job. Arthur hadn't refined his look of lean elegance yet and tended to be underestimated - and undervalued, he suspected. 

A two-level job, still in prep phase. Eames plugged in as the other man was doing a walkthrough of the dreamscape, found him relatively easily - darling boy standing admiringly in a room lifted almost wholesale from the Tate Museum, how delicious even then - and pulled them together by the hips. 

A blowjob up against a wall can be an excellent way of getting to know someone. 

**Orgasm #2:**

A year or so later he spots Arthur at the actual Tate, looking refined in a three-piece suit, but still too young to be taken seriously by the right people. 

His heart skips a beat when Arthur smiles at him, out of breath, hair mussed, but really, darling, it's just a blow job. 

**Orgasms #3-8 (though he's not quite sure):**

The Arthur their little world has come to know and admire - trim, well-dressed even when casual (his casual look runs to cashmere v-necks, blazers, trousers but never denim, Italian shoes) - after forcing them to take his talent seriously. Only an Olympian can make a performance look so effortless, and Arthur is no less than that. 

They spend a weekend together, and Eames rips away at the facade with his bare hands, one orgasm at a time, relishing Arthur sobbing in his arms, against walls, against the mattress, trembling, the moan he makes when Eames says 'come for me, darling' and loosens his grip on his cock, and the subsequent loss of any ability on Arthur's part to form coherent sentences. 

The tears in his eyes, and the languid limbs. 

The trust. 

The true sleep that comes after. 

**Orgasm #9:**

Arthur runs away after that, afraid of getting what he wants, but never so far they can't actually find each other. It's Arthur he's waiting for in Mombasa, when Cobb shows up instead. But where one is, the other will surely be close by. 

He keeps it simple: teasing touches to Arthur's waist. Teasing put-downs. Teasing mouth, in a back room. 

**Orgasm #10:**

They leave together after arriving at LAX and shake off any tails, to arrive eventually at a smallish home somewhere outside Victoria, B.C. 

Arthur shuts and locks the door, then pins Eames to the floor. Puts a possessive hand on Eames' cock through his trousers and kisses him until they're both breathless. 

"Now what?" 

Arthur hauls him up and drags him farther into the residence. "Now we find the bed." 

Arthur fucks him single-mindedly, hand pressed down hard on Eames' upper back. Comes with a shout. He holds Eames back from the brink with his hand, then toys with him relentlessly until it's Eames' turn to beg. 

When Eames finally comes he doesn't say 'darling'. It's understood.


End file.
